Summer Days
by For The Worst
Summary: Goenji sudah ditemukan, Yuuto loncat ke Juranng, 4 orang menghadapi terapi kebersamaan, dan sosi sule rasa kaleng bertebaran  ?  Chapter 3 sudah diapdet!  Pemberitahuan: One Piece 598 udah keluar!
1. Kapal karam, Semua runyam

Fic Inazuma Eleven pertamax saya! XD! [Don't Like, Don't Read!]

Disclaimer: Anime punya TV-Tokyo, Manga ane lupa punya siapa [Dinenketsu punch Endou], Kalo Gamenya punya Level-5.

[A/N: Seluruh POV disini POVnya Author, Endo mamoru, dan kadang-kadang Natsumi Raimon, Fic ini fic genre Fluff &Comedy , Don't like? Don't Read!]

(Warning: Awas ada adegan Gajee, Super OOC, Garing, Alay dan Lebay,hay,hay)

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Loh!-XxX**

"Ugh, dimana aku?"

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Loh!-XxX**

"Wah! Kapalnya besar sekali!"

Yak! Akhirnya! Caravan Inazuma Eleven sudah lulus SMA Raimon… Ukh! Senangnya! Mereka semua sekarang sedang berlibur naik kapal pesiar milik Natsumi, asik!

Padahal Nilainya Endo dkk, jelek-jelek loh! Endo aja cuman dapet 3! (Di Tendang pake Inazuma Break!)

"Hei!" Sapa Aki dan Natsumi bersamaan, keduanya langsung bertatap pandang satu sama lain, tiba-tiba aura disekitar jadi nggak enak…

"Um, Endou!" Sapa Kazemaru, Endo hanya memberi senyuman khasnya, senyuman lebar melar mekar kayak orang segar bugar (Digampol pake Nenkettsu Punch) Garing ah.

"Ini siapa aja yang ikut?" Tanya Kazemaru ke Endou, terus Endou menjawab dengan simple, praktis, dan yang pasti, NGGAK nyambung! (Di tampar pake god hand)

"Hai teman-teman~! Hai Endo~!" Sahut anak perdana menteri tomboy nan jutek (Digampol) ini menyapa ke teman-teman sejawat dan rival untuk menarik hati Endou ini (Digampol Endo fans Club dan seme-semenya)

[Catatan Author kali ini]

Anggota yang mau Endo jadi Uke mereka:

Shuya

Shirou

Hiroto

4 – 100 lainnya disensor.

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Loh!-XxX**

Akhirnya, setelah 3 Pertandingan Death Glare, Okonomiyaki dating shop dibuka, dan Megane yang sudah membesihkan kacamatanya, akhirnya mereka berangkat…

Tanpa disadari, ada mahluk-mahluk mencurigakan masuk ke kapal mewah nan mahal itu, misalnya Alien nyasar (Di Astro Break) Orang Kerdil suka Iseng [Di lempar petasan] sama Maniak surfing (Di The Perfect Tower)

Tapi…

Saat waktu makan, Goenji, Endou, Natsumi, Aki, Tokou, Yuuto dan Fubuki sedang ngambil makanan di buffet yang maknyus, Goenji ambil Flambe Steak, Endoungambil Sarung tangan Iker Casillas (?), Natsumi ngembaliin Sarung Tangan Iker Casillas, Aki sibuk nge-cuap-cuap-sayur-lodeh sama Endou.

Tokou lagi ngelap ingus Endo yang nangis sarung tangan idolanya direbut, Yuuto lagi membuat formasi bagi para pemain sepak bola se-buffet raya, Fubuki ambil Cendol 5 gelas.

Goenji juga mau cendol, tapi udah diabisin Fubuki, Fubuki ngeledek Goenji, Goenji marah, mulailah tawuran memperebutkan cendol mbok ponari(?) yang udah dicampur pocari sweat itu.

"Goenji! Fubuki! Stop!" Ujar sang kapten sekaligus goalkeeper mereka itu, iseng-iseng, ada yang ngelempar bola, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuya Kogure! Si cebol tukang jual perangkap dan lem UHU jebakan (Di terbangin pake Senpuujin) yang bisa terbang dengan kaki baling-balingnya itu (Dikasih petasan)

"Ugh! Ada Bola!" Teriak Fubuki atau Atsuya ya? entahlah, hasrat ingin main bolanya bergejolak, seperti kata pepatah abang Ryuuji, "Gajahpun pasti juga main bola." (Digampar.)

Akhirnya, Fubuki yang nggak tahan, segera menendang bola ini tanpa belas kasihan(?) ke arah tempat navigasi.

"Celaka 13" Ujar sang kapten kapal yang juga supir Inazuma Caravan itu, secara tiba-tiba, seluruh ruang navigasi itu membeku, dan mesin kapal itu berhenti.

"Fubuki!" Marah semua penumpang itu, Fubuki hanya mengeluarkan senyuman imut nan innocent-nya itu dan segera memakai Mizubunshin no jutsu(?)

"Dasar kau! Fubuki Racun!" Teriak Afuro Terumi, banci asal taman lawang yang nyasar ke jepang (Di Tampar) terus suka cross-dressan sama Kazemaru (Di Ayam Jantan api) itu sekarang lagi pake baju Sailor Moon Neptune beserta 1 set buku mantra diambil dari mak lampir.

"Adek-adek, bentar lagi kapal karam, mohon panik sejadi-jadinya dan berpelukanlah dengan cewek atau cowok idaman anda, terima kasih."

"WTF?" Semua langsung cengo, ada yang nyari Endo, ada yang ngejar-ngejar Darlingnya (Udah tau ini siapa?), dan ada yang lagi tersenyum innocent terus ngobrol sama mbak-mbak maid dikapal.

Tsunami lagi asik Surfing, Ichinose lagi kabur dari sang ratu iblis Urabe Rika

Seketika, kapal karam, semua terpisah, Endo masih sadar, Natsumi ternyata berpegangan dengan dia, Aki sama Tokou lagi death-glare-an sama sang Dewa Uke dan sasaran Fujo-Fujo dan Seme-Semenya (Ditabok pake Fist of Justice) itu.

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Cerita-XxX**

30 menit kemudian, kapal karam terkena gunung es aseli Made by Fubuki, dan menenggelamkan banyak orang-orang, tapi ini fic buat Endou x Natsumi, jadi yang lain saya buang aja ke laut (Di Tabok).

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Cerita-XxX**

**Endou POV**

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Cerita-XxX**

"Ugh…Dimana aku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya ada desiran ombak laut yang menerjang kakiku, ng? ada siapa yang memelukku? 'N-Na-Natsumi?' Pikirku, ya ampun! Kalau ini mimpi buruk bangunkan aku dong! Masa aku terdampar di pulau dengan Natsumi!

'Aaaaaakh! Saya belom mukhrim!' Pengarangnya kurang kerjaan nih! Masa ini fanfic Comedy/Humor tapi ada romance-nya? Nggak lucu!

"E-Endou?"

"E-Eh?" S-sial! Dia sudah bangun, aku akan pergi ke mana ya? Aduuh! Barabe nih! Ke belakang pohon itu ah!a

-Clukuclukuclukucluk-

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Cerita-XxX**

**Natsumi POV**

**XxX-Ini Pembatas Cerita-XxX**

'K-Kayaknya aku mendengar suara Endou deh,' pikirku di dalam hati, 'Endou,' hanya nama itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang, aku terdampar di pulau terpencil, aku boleh memikirkan orang yang kusukai dong, bermula dari hari itu, ya, hari di saat aku bertemu Endou.

*Flashback Gitu Loch!*

*End of Flashback Gitu Loch!*

Iiih! Inii Authornya kenapa sih? Garing banget, Flashbacknya cepet pula!

Tapi… Endou dimana ya? (Clingak-Clinguk)

Itu dia! Dibalik pohon! Aku samperin ah…, tapi…, aku malu setengah mati nih! Berdua di pulau terpencil, sama Endou.

(Rumus Natsumi Hari Ini.)

Endou + Sendiri + Malu + Pulau Terpencil = Cinta/Love/Rovu/Heart/Jalapeno/Wasabi/Sushi/Yamaha (Makin lama makin ngaco)

"Ung… Endou?" Sapaku ke Endou, Endou hanya tersenyum cerah.

"N-Na-Natsumi!" Dia Gemetaran, "K-Ka-Kamu sudah bangun." Ternyata dia malu, pasti dia sadar kami sedang berdua sekarang, aku harap aku bisa menarik hatinya sekarang.

"Endou…," Aku berusaha menenangan pikiranya, "Maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Aku ingin…" Aku malu nih… ung…

"Ya?" Tanyanya

"Aku tadi melihat sungai, bajuku basah, untung aku membawa 3 set pakaian ganti…, Aku ingin mandi." Uwaaakh! Dia Kaget! Aku malu! Tapi aku ingin mandi!

**(Ini Ceritanya Udah Habis!)**

Uwaaakh! Ngaco banget deh Author ini!

Tsunami: Asik! Saya bisa surfing! XD

Author: Habis, Tsunami Imut! Rambutnya Pink! XD

Tsunami: Eng… (Sweat-Dropped)

Haruna: Aku kok nggak muncul?

Author: Males, orang Hiroto, Toramaru, sama si Domon juga enggak tuh.

Haruna: Uuukh! Sebel!

Author: Rate & Review ya~!


	2. Sehabis Badai, Datanglah Lebay

Tidal Shun: (OC + Komentator, Loh? Emang nggak boleh?) Hyahu~! *Surfing* Wuuush! Akhirnya Apdet Juga! *Bruaghk!* (Kejedoxt Pohonxt Kelapaxt)

Author: Sukurin.

Shun: Apa-apaan sih? OC kejedoxt pohonxt kelapaxt bukannya ditolongin!

Author: Kan Author bisa ngidupin orang lagi kan?

Shun: Oiya ya.

**Review!**

**The Fallen Kuriboh:**

Makasih kk! Ketawa kan sehat kak, tapi kalo ketawa kebanyakan gusinya melar loh! *Sok Tahu deh!* (Digampar)

**Draco de Leviathan:**

Iya kk! Saya akan berjuang! Supaya masuk Christmas Bowl (?) eh maksudnya liga bola kaki Montir eh Frontier! (Super Garing Slap! *Plaked*)**  
**

Review Selanjutnya Ditunggu!

**XxX-Byur-Byur-Byur-XxX**

**Normal P.O.V**

**XxX-Byur-Byur-Byur-XxX**

(Di pulau nan jauh sekali dari pulau Endou dan Natsumi Terjebak…)

"Hyahuu~!" Tsunami Mulai surfing lagi, "Laut adalah milikku seorang! Hyahuu~!"

Di Kejauhan Pantai, terlihat Tachimukai yang lagi teriak-teriak gaje ke Tsunami, "Tsunami-san! Awas ada Hiu!" Tachimukai Mengonggong (Gaplok!) sejadi-jadinya ke sasaran cintanya (Ditampar!).

"Apa! Ada Mbokmu!" Tsunami pura-pura begok (Plak!) sampe ngebawa-bawa Ibu segala, Insaf nak! Insaf! (?)

"HIU!" Tachimukai sekarang Meraung-raung (Pok!) "H-I-U, dibaca?" Tachimukai sekarang mendadak guru, euy!

"UCOK!" Sekarang udah nggak tau deh, ini si Tsunami pura-pura atau emang udah dasarnya begitu? Dasar, pikirannya masih kayak anak Playgroup (Jger!)

"Hiu Tsunami-san!" Sekarang Tachimukai udah nggak peduli lagi, pokoknya Hiunya datang tinggal ditangkep pake Mugen The Hand.

Tiba-tiba ada Sirip hiu terlihat di atas permukaan laut (Setel OST Jaws dong! Thank You) Hiunya datang, sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi! Tsunami udah cengo! Nah lo! Hayo loh! Hayo Loh! Hayo Loh! (Author berisik! Tidal Spin! Jbuak!)

Tsunami langsung tersenyum licik, "Hei Kogure, udah kecil kayak bawang, iseng pula!" Nah loh! Kok jadi Kogure! Apakah benar Hiu itu Kogure? Kita simak setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!

**XXX-Iklan-Iklan-Iklan-Iklan-Iklan-XXX**

**Hiroto: E-Endou**

**Endou: Ya?**

**Hiroto: M-Maukah Kau…**

**Endou: Ya?**

**Hiroto: Menjadi Uke-ku?**

**Endou: Nggak *Cruuuussssh!* (Nyemprot Hiroto pake sejenis Pilox)**

**Hiroto: Uwwaaakhhh! Mataku!**

**Endou: (Sweatdrop)**

**Pernahkah anda mengalami ini? Misalnya ada Fujo yang mau anda jadi Uke Mereka? Belilah "Fujo-Be-Gone" Ampuh menghilangkan pikiran nista seorang Fujo secara 99% ampuh, 1%nya dibakar di otak mereka (Nah Loh!)**

**Pelanggan yang sudah mencetak rekor pembelian produk ini adalah Endou Mamoru, pembelian paket sebanyak: 2109183921201983 Kardus "Fujo-Be-Gone"**

"**Fujo-Be-Gone" Pengusir Nyamuk, lalat, Elang, Tendangan Hissatsu, Sinetron, Kotoran, Iblis, Fujo, Dan Lain-Lain.**

**Segera pesan di nomer 9012 – 3029 dan kau akan digampar Operator anda (?)**

**XXX-Iklan-Sudah-Selesai-XXX**

"Kok Ketahuan sih!" Kogure kelabakan, mana triknya udah fantastis lagi, original banget kan! (Nggak terlalu sih *Plok!*).

"Gimana nggak ketahuan, mana ada sirip Hiu warnanya pink." Tsunami udah cekikikan kayak Mak Lampir.

Tachimukai cuman bisa cengo, 'gile, hoki amat lu, coba Hiu beneran, kan bisa gw tollongin! Trus… ehehe, ehehehehe…' Tachimukai tertawa nista + tertawa sinchan.

Si Tsunami Cuma bisa cengo aja, trus langsung geleng-geleng kayak lagunya Perujak Pop, yang judulnya 'Celeng-Celeng'

Tanpa Disadari mereka, ada seseorang yang mendekat, dia adalah… Haruna Otonashi, *Jeng, Jeng, Jeng!*

(Anggota Pulau NoHiu: Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kogure, Haruna)

**XXX-Pembatas-Cerita!-XXX**

(Di Lain Pulau, Di waktu yang sama, ada 4 orang yang sedang menikmati indahnya kebersamaan.)

1. Kebersamaan Berkumpul.

"Woi! Ini kok kita ngumpulnya di tempat semut api sih!"

"Kata Pepatah, Api yang membara itu sudah di-klaim oleh Semut Api."

"Kata-katanya nggak nyambung banget!"

"Aduh! Baju Sailormoon-Eike!"

2. Kebersamaan Berolahraga.

4 Orang sedang dikejar Gajah yang baru saja dipikirkan Author ini.

"Ini dimananya yang OLAHRAGA!"

"Kata Pepatah, Gajah itu suka ngejar pisang!"

"Bikin pepatah jangan yang garing dong! Nyambung dikit kenapa!"

"Baju Sailormoon-Eike! Kan belinya mahal!"

3. Kebersamaan berkemah.

"Eits! Itu Daging Mahmut Eike!"

"Jaman Sekarang mana ada Mahmut!"

"Kata Pepatah, Mahmut itu 10 kali lebih kecil dari Gajah."

"Kebalik kali, Gajah dulu, baru mahmut!"

4. Kebersamaan Ke WC.

"Iiiih! Eike Malu!"

"Enak aja! Siapa juga yang mau sama elo"

"Sama Rika aja gw dah Ilfill, apa lagi elu"

"Kata pepatah, Banci itu jangan sampe nyasar ke Jepang!"

(Anggota Pulau Kebersamaan: Handa, Ichinose, Aphrodi, Ryuuji.)

**XXX-Pembatas-Cerita-XXX**

(Pulau yang lain, waktu yang sama, detik yang sama, tahunyang sama, bulan yang sama, jam yang sama, menit yang sama *Plak*)

"Aku mau Cendol" Fubuki tengah berada di pulau musim dingin (?) tepat di tempat kapal Natsumi karam oleh es Aseli Made by Fubuki.

"Untung aku sempet ngobak tong sampah terus nemu Syal Putih, kok rasanya familiar ya?" Fubuki melilitkan Syal itu ke lehernya, dan bayangannnya berubah menjadi Atsuya.

"Halo Fubuki" Atsuya entah kenapa, mukanya sangat cerah bersinar kayak Matahari di Teletubies, memakai kostum Maid dengan Nekomimi, dan mempunyai tonjolan di dadanya, mungkinkah…

"A-Atsuya! K-Kamu perempuan!" Nah lo! Atsuya ternyata Perempuan! Apa karena mati di umur 9 tahun Fubuki nggak tau ya?

"Loh? Kamu nggak tau? Kan aku Kamu, dan aku adalah kau." Dia mulai bermain-main dengan Nekomiminya dan mulai mengangkat-angkat ujung roknya.

"T-tapi, kamu Agresif to the max!" Fubuki mulai Bingung + Pusing + Sirup Melon, jadilah Es Campur, garing ah!

"Itu supaya aku bisa ngendaliin kamu, terus kamu aku jadiin Semenya Endou" ketauan deh biang keladinya nih.

"Whatever lah, malu-maluin banget!"

"Wee" Lidahnya dijulurin kayak bunglon, eh salah paknglon (Plak) "Ciao" Dia trus ilang, trus syalnya dibuang kemana gitu, kemana aja deh, tapi diambil, sama si… Kacamata mengkillat, dan sang afro hijau (Plak + Doebel Plak).

Tak jauh dari sana, ada orang botak (Setengah Botak *Plak*) yang warna ambutnya merah jambu begitu kayak Jambu Monyet! *Plak*

(Anggota pulau Dinginbanngetsih!: Fubuki, Atsuya, Someoka, Megane, dan Kabeyama)

**XXX-Pembatas-Pulau-Melintang-XXX**

Saat ini, Toramaru, Shorin, Max, dan Kazemaru sedang bikin rumah di pulau tropis nan exotis, cuman…

"Oi! Toramaru! Macannya udah keder belon!"

"Ajigile lu kupluk ajaib! Macan kayak gini mana bisa dilawan pake Tiger Drive sama Buah Kelapa kayak batok gini!"

Setuju bener, gimana nggak, masa ada sih Macan item, skillnya ampe ada Armageddonnya? Trus punya Rabies akut stadium 10, dan bisa pake jurus 'Tiger Hand".

"Cepet dong! Ane Phobia nih sama Macan, nanti cendolnya meleleh loh!"

"Yaelah, kuncir rambut gw kemana sih yang cadangan, yang satu udah dimakan macan rabies stadium 10 lagi."

-[=Activating Battle Mode=]-

.

.

.

Tiger: HP 9999 SP: 9999

Toramaru: HP: 1 SP: 2 Jeti

Tiger use Cakar of Doom SP – 9999

Toramaru Dodged the Hit.

Toramaru use Tiger Ranger SPD. SP – 2 Jeti

Tiger get hitted, serangan mampus, Tiger HP – 9 Miliar.

You got Cendol 5 Bijji.

.

.

.

-[=Normal Mode=]-

"Fyuh!" Toramaaru menghela napas, trus ditendang sama Max, "Kok lama banget sih!"

"Ajigile! Lu aja nggak ngebantuin!"

"Biarin!"

(Anggota pulau Macangarong, Shorin, Toramaru, Max, Kazemaru.)

**XXX-Kembali-Ke-En?-Dou!-XXX**

"Ma-ma-ma-MANDI!" Endou begidig, "K-kamu, s-sama aku, ma-mandi b-bareng!"

"I-Iya, tapi kamu jangan liatin!" Natsumi mukanya udah semerah Susisnya Sule, eh maksudnya semerah tomat! *Blepak!*

"I-Ini bukan fic M kan?" Sang Author diem aja soalnya lagi main NDS, sampe ditimpuk pake bata juga nggaak bergeming, ada juga palanya bocor. (Nah Loh!)

Karena sang Author bakal masuk UGD ( Unit GaJe Darurat) sebentar lagi, mari kita ubah POVnya *Bruk*

**Endou's POV**

Sekarang kita udah di sungai, aku sembunyi di belakang batu tempat Natsumi di bagian belakang batu bersender, sungainya sih, biasa aja, nggak dalem-dalem amat, terus nggak terlalu lebaay, kayak sampe ada Piranha sama Hiunya.

Keadaan saya buruk buanget! Natsumi harus saya tungguin dari belakang batu sementara dia asik main gelembung sabun sama bebek-bebekan karet, yang kalo dipencet bunyinya 'Kukuruyuuuk!' (?)

Nggak tau nih Author kesambet setan apa, entah setan iblis berekor 99 miliar atau Hantunya Wiro Sableng sama Sintho Gendeng yang lagi blendeng!

"Endou!" Ada suara, dari hutan! Natsumi cepet-cepet keluar dari sungai dan pake baju, aku tau soalnya dia berenang cepet banget.

'Hah? Suara itu… j-jangan-jangan…'

Benerkan… ada Aki sama Tokou, udah mereka ngeliat aku telanjang bulat bersinar lagi! Ukh!

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHH!"**

Catatan Author kali ini:

(Anggota penghuni pulau Biasabiasaaja: Endou, Natsumi, Aki, Tokou.)

**XXX-Cerita-Sudah-Habis!-XXX**

Shun: Endou! Ngiri nih!

Author: Banyak Hintnya nih disini!

Shun: Hint apa?

Author: Hint Pasangan-pasangannya!

Shun: Oh~!

Author: Ayo! Coba tebak! Siapa aja! Yang bener semua saya kasih hadiah loh!

Bener 1. Dihantui Seumur Hidup

Bener 2. Kasih Apa ya?

Bener 3 +. Nggak ada Hadiahnya.

Shun: *Sweatdrop Stadium 10*


	3. Goenji sudah ditemukan!

Shun: Asiiiik~! Yang review tambah banyak!

Author: Eh, eh, lo kesini dulu deh.

Shun: Ya?

Author: *Siram pake air panas mukanya si Shun*

Shun: Uaaaaaaaaakhh! Ada Author sableng!

Author: Healing spell!

Shun: *Dililit Perban, trus jadi mumi, tunggu 3 menit…*

**Bales Review Dulu ya!**

**The Fallen Kuriboh:**

Selamat~! KK bener 3 + dan anda mendapaktkan~! ZONK! (Geduplak!), kalau Shuuya munculnya di chappie ini.

**Akazora no Darktokyo:**

Eh? Nggak sempet? Ya udahlah, nggak papa, eh? Nge-flame juga nggak papa kok, nanti paling-paling aku masukin ke Oven! *Plak! Plak! Plak!*

**Draco de Laviathan:**

Saya Umurnya *Disensor* Eh! Kok ada sendornya sih! Kalo idenya banyak, mulai dari lawakan temen, sampe lawakan saya sendiri, trus kalo itu emang hidup saya gimana? *Plak!*

**Aurica Nestmile:**

Saya akan Membalas Review anda.

Sankyuu!

Sekian. *Plak!*

**Next Review ditunggu~!**

**XXX-Pasang-Layar-Tancep-Dulu-XXX**

(Pulau biasabiasaaja, tengah malem, bukan pinggir malem *Plak*)

"Jangan sentuh!" Endou mengeong, eh salah, meraung yang bener.

"K-Kenapa!" Tokou merengek kayak anak bayi belon dibeliin telpon(?)

"Masa tangan gw jadi guling!" Endou udah nggak sabar banget, mana tengah malem lagi, alhasil, Natsumi yang mau bobok ngelempar batu ke kepala Endou sampe Endounya guling-guling.

"Uathoooo!" Endou sekarang jumpalitan nggak henti-hentinya kayak kelinci hiperaktip akut stadium 10.

"Tokou!" Giliran Kino yang meraung-raung kayak Gaj- (Author dilempar Bantal)

"Kalian berisik banget sih! Endou ini lah, Endou itulah! Nggak ada yang lain apa!" Natsumi udah pasrah akan teman-teman (?) penggila Endou itu.

"Sendirinya?" Kata Tokou sambil ngupil (Ih Jorse tau *Plak!*)

"Uoooh! Perang bantal!" Aki sang propokator mahasiswi di Indonesia *Plak!* sekarang udah marah kayak gorilla *Plak!*, dipadu dengan Gajah yang bunting *Plak!*, dan kecepatan Kura-Kura *Plak!* Aki BERHASIL mengangkat sebuah bantal (Nggak Nyambung Kale! *Plak*)

Dan melemparnya ke arah Natsumi, tapi, Natsumi dengan Ke-Geulisnya, berhasil mementalkan bantal itu kembali ke Laptop, eh salah, maksudnya Aki *Plak!*

(Rumus Natsumi Kali Ini)

Geulis x Mc + 2 = Force Field Exotis *Plak!*

Setelah perang bantal yang sudah mengorbankan 2 Naga, 3 Cendol Dingin, 10 Bantal yang terbakar atmosfer *Plak-Plak!* Dan 100 orang-orangan sawah dari kebon pak haji di sebelah *Plak!*

Endou yang dari tadi ngeliatin mereka malah cuman cengo dan bengong 1000 bahasa, tanpa Bahasa Namek dan Bahasa Planet tentunya *Plak!*.

"Iiih! Authornya nggak kreatip nih! Masa dari tadi cuman plak semua!" Endou teriak-teriak Gaje ke Author, biar saya jawab sebentar.

Endou, Plak itu musuh gigi, jadi harus banyak-banyak dipake! *Plak!*

"Garing Ah!" Endou mulai begidig lagi, saking garingnya, seluruh air di pulau itu menjadi es, pas nih buat makan cendol besoknya *Plak!*

Akhirnya, setelah Trio Kwek-Kwek, dan satu dewa Senyum + Uke capek perang dunia (?) ke 10, akhirnya Endou rela dijadiin guling tangannya sama Tokou, tapi diolesin dulu sama Fujo-Be-Gone (?). (Daripada nanti berubah jadi Tokou Perabotan, eh salah, Tokouzilla (?) *Plak!*)

**XXX-Mana-Di-Mana-Si-Goenji-Shuuya?-XXX**

(Sebuah Kurungan tak penting yang menunjukkan Humor kalian)

Goenji, bangun dia terus mandi, sambil meloncati serangan piranha yang dataaang dengan cepatnya (Sumpeh Lo!), Tak lupa sikat gigi dengan permen Happydent White, habis itu menolong Yuuto, membersihkan ranjang tidurnya.

"Goenji! Sampe kapan gw jadi babu lo!" Yuuto sekarang sedang memakai pakaian maid (Ewwww *Digampar*) pink dengan rambut Gimbal nanasnya dikuncir pake pita merah muda yang kyut XD! (Author dijitak Yuuto)

Mungkin di bayangannya Goenji itu seperti Endou yang memakai seragam Maid, dasar Uke-Hunter! (Ditendang)

"Sampe gw jadi kapten bajak laut Lautan Api" Goenji sekarang pake satu set pakaiann bajak laut, lengkap dengan Eye-Patch dan Pedang panjangnya, karena dia seorang Kapiten! (Ditonjok)

"Tapi kan kita udah sepakat kalau namanya 'The Amazing Gaje Pirate' loh!"

Tau-tau datang Rika sama Sakuma, lengkap dengan penutup mata rasa Stroberi (?), tapi jelas-jelas yang ngomong si Sakuma lah! (Buak!)

"My Darling~! Jangan mati dulu ya~!" Rika sok-sok Titanic, begaya salib di atas jurang, trus nyuruh Sakuma megangin badannya, Sakuma Illfill, malah ngedorong Rika ke jurang.

Yuuto dan Goenji cuman bisa sweatdrop, trus sakuma ngelempar granat ke dalem jurang (Nah lo!)

JBUM!

Sakuma cuman bisa tersenyum santai, sementara Rika lagi manjat jurang dengan membawa golok entah darimana dia dapet.

"Sakuma, sini bentar!" Yuuto manggilnya pake toa, soalnya Sakuma lagi makan penutup mata rasa stroberi (?)

"Gantian lo yang jadi Babu!" Yuuto langsung ngasih baju maid 1 setnya dia trus langsung loncat ke jurang (O.O!)

"Bilangin kalo Geonji udah jadi Kapteeeeeeeen!" Yuuto jatoh dengan kecepatan 3.50 detik per 40 yard (Ta'ilah! Lebay amat sih!)

Sakuma cuman manggut-manggut aja kayak orang stress (Keplak!) trus baju maidnya dibuang dan mulai menyapu dengan biasa-biasa aja.

(Anggota pulau JurangDalem: Sakuma, Rika, Goenji, Yuuto)

**XXX-Mana-Dimana?-Pembatas-Cerita?-XXX**

(Kembali di pulau kebersamaan)

Ah, indahnya kebersamaan, apalagi di pulau yang punya aktifitas gunung berapi yang meletus bersamaan, Tsunami yang datang bersamaan, Gempa yang datang bersamaan, dan Angin puyuh yang datang bersamaan, dan T-Rex Ungu yang mencari mangsa secara bersamaan.

4 orang seperti biasanya, sedang mengalami terapi kebersamaan (?).

1. Terapi tidur.

Terapi yang memakai Barney si T-Rex Mutasi berwarna ungu sebagai Umpan (?) Pancingan, eh maksudnya pancing bagi yang mau terapi. (Plok!)

"Woi, sampai kapan nih, si T-Rex warna ungunya pergi?"

"Ssst! Nanti si Barney denger loh!"

"Kata pepatah, Entah itu Barney ato Miyabi, yang penting tiarap (Pok!)."

"Eike nggak suka Barney! Nggak Pinky!"

2. Terapi berenang.

"Uooookh! Tsunaminya dateng! Lari ke gunung!"

"Coba Mantra Mak Lampir eike masih ada!"

"Pepatah bilang, sekenceng-kencengnya kau berlari, kau tidak akan mengalahkan Tsunami!"

"Ini Dari segi mananya yang BERENAAAANG!" *Udah Kelelep*

3. Terapi Terbang.

"Aaaaaah! Rok Eike terbang kena Angin Puyuh Genit!"

"Huweks! Kata Pepatah, Manusia itu nggak bisa terbang!"

"Koreksi pepatahnya! Kalo nggak bisa kok kita bisa!"

"Karena Authornya kurang kerjaan!"

4. Terapi Memanjat.

"Turun Gunung! Gunungnya meletus!"

"Udah! Disini aja! Gw bawa susis aseli made by Sule nih!"

"Kata pepatah, tak ada api, magma pun jadi."

"Iiih! Eike mau yang rasa Kaleng! (?)"

5. Terapi Meloncat.

"Uaakh! Pulaunya berlubang!"

"Kata Pepatah: Siapa yang jatoh, kita tinggal."

"Rileks aja! Masih 3 Kilo lagi lobangnya."

"Untung Eike pake Boxer Hello Kitty" (Nggak Nyambung nih! *Goplak!*)

**XXX-Kita-Mundur-Dulu-Ke-Pulau-NoHiu-XXX**

(Pulau NoHiu, katanya sih nggak ada hiunya, tapi…)

4 Sekawan kita sedang menonton OVJ di televisi yang dibuat oleh Dokter Profesor Dra Drs Insinyur Haruna Otonashi bergelar Es-2 Gelas *Plaked!*.

"Bruakakakak! Suusis! Wouwouwou! Suusis!" Tachimukai ketawa dengan gajenya, yang lain ikut ketawa pas ketawa si Tachimukai bersin sampe ingusnya meler.

Tsunami dengan antengnya ngeliatin layar TV Wide-Screen layar lebar itu dengan seksama, entah ada cicak atau paknglon (?) yang lewat dia langsung ngeganti ke acara gossip.

"Yaah! Tsunami-san! Kan Sule lagi ngegaje!" (?) Tachimukai meraung selebay-lebaynya, si Tsunami Cuma bisa nunjuk-nunjuk screen pernikahan antara Lindsay Lohan dan Spongebob.

Haruna sama Kogure yang nggak ngerti (Baca: Katrok *Ditendang*) dengan gossip-gosip buatan Indonesia itu, pergi ke kabin masing-masing yang dibuat Tachimukai, tapi…

"Haruna!" Kogure mukanya merah, semerah tomat dicampur Jambu monyet yang hasilnya pasti nggak enak, (Digaplok) Asem-asem kecut gimana gitu.

"Ya Kogure?" Haruna jantungnya Berdag-dig-dug ria, 'mumpung nggak ada kakak, aku bisa pacaran nih' (Waduh!) Haruna tersenyum nista.

"Bikinin Mie Rebus dong!" Kogure langsung ketawa santai, yang disuruh langsung bergubrak ria, terus langsung ngasih petasan ke Kogure, dan berhasil masuk ke mulutnya Kogure, walhasil, Kogure kepanasan mulutnya sampai keluar api dari mulutnya.

Haruna yang udah biasa itu langsung ngeguyur Kogure pake Ember air got langsung dari Ciliwung (Ya Enggaklah! Pasti itu air sungai! *author digebuk readers*).

"Kenapa sih!" Tsunami sama Tachimukai yang kayaknya lagi berdua (Baca: bermesraan) di depan televisi itu mulai sewot, di situ ada gossip bahwa Justin Bieber punya Phobia sama Spongebob.

"Ada yang mau Mie rebus nggak? Haruna yang bikin loh! Shishishishishi" Kogure terkikik-kikik gaje, sementara Haruna udah siap-siap nge-granat Kogure.

10 Menit Kemudian…

"Itadakimasu!"

"Asik~! Mie rebus Jengkol buatan Haruna pasti top deh~!" Kata Kogure dengan muka senyum terpaksa, emang jelas tuh, cuman dia yang dapet Mie rebus jengkol.

"Nih! Saya masih punya 3 mangkok lagi! Habisin ya!" Haruna melakukan evil smile terus nggasih 3 mangkok mie rebus jengkol ke mejanya Kogure.

Bagi yang mau tau rasa Mie rebus jengkol Haruna, itu bukan mie rebus, itu alat penyiksaan (?) yang berupa makanan, rasanya antara rending campur brokoli, atau cabe Jalapeno dicampur Wasabi (Ajigile lu Haruna! *Plok*!)

"Tsunami-san~! Aaaa! Keretanya mau masuk~!" Tachimukai mau nyuapin Tsunami, tapi Tsunami keburu illfill duluan trus ngasih Mie rebus jengkol ke mulut Tachimukai yang emang lagi terbuka lebar kayak terowongan.

Alhasil, terjadilah perang makanan, dan Haruna mendapatkan kesempatan mencicipi resep makanan pembunuhan (?) masalnya (Nah lo!)

Karena keadaannya makin kacau, mari kita akhiri fic ini sebelum ada kejadian yang lebih kacau lagi!

**XXX-Fic-Ditunda-Karena-Ada-Hujan(?)-XXX**

Shun: Uwakh! Udah lebih dari 3 menit nih! *Gelagapan, sesek napas*

Author: *Narik Shun yang sekarang lagi muter*

Shun: E-e-endingnya C-c-cliffhanger!

Author: Biarin! (Dikeroyok masal)


End file.
